warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Memini Chamber
Every year, the agents of the Warehouse are invited to take a seat around King Arthur's Round Table to submit a memory of their defining moment of the Warehouse, a memory that is stored and shared among future agents. The memory may be selected or put up to the whim of the Warehouse. Every year, on May the --th, agents may submit a new memory to override their previous one. Only one memory may be submitted a year. Aden Taylor It was several days after Aden had discovered that new God Tiers were being created, almost a year after he had joined the Warehouse. The Ascendere had been planned, and the Regent who was to oversee the council had requested to become one as well. Aden was reluctant, but eventually relented, handing the disks over and with Juan's help, guided him through the session and assisting in his Ascension to the God Tier Lord of Blaze. Naturally, the battle ended swiftly by incinerating the King. After the game deactivated, the regent wore the suspenders and cloak of his new God Tier uniform. "Hail, Lord of Blaze!" Tyler Lepido Will deal with Tyler realizing that he is capable of being proavtive and take the risks needed while collecting the Black Denim Trousers of the Terror of Highway 101. (Takes place during season 5) Bri Rependata Will deal with her finally realizing that she has control over her fate as she masters Berkley's whip in the field. Felix Draco Felix had been at the Warehouse for a week now. He had seen the FISH, explored the aisles and almost been killed by several artifacts he couldn't resist examining. Most facinating to him was the thick, purple slime called Neutralizer. Goo, as Claudia had insisted on calling it, could disable the effects of artifacts, stop them hurting people. She said she had no idea how it worked, and Felix was in no rush to find out. If it did as it was said to do, he may have finally found a place where he could be free. He hesitantly fingered the silver pendant around his neck, a small owl symbolising Athena. His fiance had bought it to celebrate their one year annaversary, two weeks before their fight and the accident. He'd stormed out in a rage over some issue, now long forgotten and inconsequential. Two hours later, Felix, though he went by another name at the time, got a call from a solemn officer. He was told that there had been a crash, a drag-racer had swerved onto the sidewalk and struck his love. He'd died instantly. Felix had cried, first in grief, then guilt. The fight was petty, and now because of it he was alone. It was at the very moment he directed the blame to himself that the pendant had grown heavy. The world seemed darker, almost grey. Sounds dulled. All of existance seemed to mourn. In grief and anger, he had tried pulling the necklace off, but it's weight was to heavy and every attempt to pull it off caused new pangs of guilt and misery. Now, standing with a tub of the violet goo in front of him, there was relief. He plunged his head and shoulders into the goo and felt the chain slip off his neck. There was no agony, just a feeling of release. In that moment, Felix knew he could make his new life here, free from the grey and guilt that had followed him for almost a year. He felt free, and happy. Nikki Nola Will deal with Nikki proudly carrying on her mother's work with the Warehouse, namely seeking down the artifact that was stolen from the antique store that fateful night...The Arrow of Time. (Takes place after 'Closer Than We Though') Dylan Striver Dylan is lamented by the final memories of his younger sister. Anna was often forgot about while Dylan was always put first. He loved his younger sister dearly and did not see why she was treated this way but their parents. After her ninth birthday kids from around the block started disappearing and she would nonchalantly pull away from these situations. The adults in the neighborhood thought they're local child molester was doing this, but all along it was Anna Lee. She would lure the kids to her families underground fallout shelter then lock them in there one by one until each one would die of starvation. Dylan would know of this but too timid to speak anything of it. So one day Anna Lee was drawing on the side walk with truck but then all of a sudden she was struck by a car and it was warehouse officials who had struck her and they took her back to the warehouse and bronzed her because they were scared she would become one of the biggest serial killers of all time. After this it rained for days upon days. Blaine Biston Will deal with deciding to not go back to Eureka, that the Warehouse's wonders are truly endless (takes place before 'Understudy') Matt Sordens Rick Palmer Sandy Calecer Joe Barlett Joe with his Tesla in hand jumped out of the way of a blast of energy that flew with tremendous speed. He rolled onto the dusty ground that covered, Tombstone, Arizona and quickly got back up. "NICE DODGE, KID!" Screamed Pete from across him. Pete, Myka and Joe were in Tombstone, Arizona investigating a sudden army of cyborgs controlled by a madman with a remote control. The Borgs had futuristic guns that blasted blueish energy everywhere, disintegrating everything it touched. "We gotta get that Cornerstone!" Yelled Myka Teslaing a Borg with no luck of slowing it down. "You distract them! I'll snag the Cornerstone!" Yelled Joe In front of Joe lay a giant thick glowing dome made out of energy covering the main street of the OK Corral. Without hesitation, he jumped forward into the energy dome which quickly engulfed his whole body. Joe got up and quickly dusted himself off, looking up at the amazing futuristic version of the Town of Tombstone created by the artifact, which was Edward Bellamy's Cornerstone. It was almost breathtaking. Gathering himself up, the rookie ran into the OK Corral and came face to face with three Borgs. With his fast pace and quick motion he quickly bypassed the Borgs. Without ever knowing what hit them, Joe Tesla'd the Borg's battery pack on their backs and turned over to the glowing cornerstone that was jutted into the wall. Joe smiled as he unraveled a static bag and put on a pair of gloves. He gave a great big tug as the cornerstone started to ease out from the wall and with a big heave he had it in his hands. He quickly threw the cornerstone in the bag as it fizzled and crackled. The futuristic version of Tombstone quickly reverted back to it's old dusty self, along with the Borgs and their guns. Stepping out of the Corral, Joe had a strange blank face on him, like he had just discovered something. Pete and Myka came up to congratulate him on the snag with the perp in handcuffs. "Hey! Rookie! Nice snagging skills! You are a natur-" Joe didn't even look up at Pete congratulating him, he just stared at the bag with the cornerstone inside with the blank face he had on. "Kid, you ok?" Said Pete grabbing his attention "Huh?" Stammered Joe "Yeah, I'm fine" "Are you sure?" Asked Myka "Yeah, It's just" Said Joe "I've done nothing but steal, for most of my life" "But now, I'm a hero, not a thief. For the first time in my life-" "-I have done something for others" "And. It. feels right..." Nick Renson